


A la Nanita Nana

by shawtheash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: “你想吃蛋糕吗？”可Graves好像并没有要离开的打算，他一直看着Credence，问话的声音温和极了，“烤苹果蛋糕。”





	A la Nanita Nana

教堂高而空旷，阳光透过彩绘玻璃，变着花样洒在地上。Credence的手指按着琴键，A la Nanita Nana的调子在空气里轻巧地跃动着。他的背脊被无形的鞭子抽得直挺挺的，Mary逼出了他的姿态，却怎么都没法把他的眼睛从地上抬起来。

Credence能从眼角余光里看到一个孩子的脚，她穿着擦得铮亮的黑皮鞋，鞋面上的花旁边串着几颗珠子。他也想给Modesty买一双这样的皮鞋，她会很喜欢的。可他们的东西总是旧的，翻来覆去地洗得一干二净，渐渐地褪色发白。

Credence又感觉到了那个人，他微微转过头，在那个熟悉的位置上看到了一个熟悉的身影。穿着大衣的男人坐在最后一排座位上，他紧靠着扶手，离出口最近，离Credence最远，可以悄无声息地离开而不打扰到任何人。

那个男人一如往常地遥望着Credence。他们隔得太远了，Credence甚至看不清他的长相，只隐约看到他花白的两鬓，那在他身上许多浓重的黑中同他的白衬衫一样显眼。

Credence不敢看他太久，不过几秒钟就收回了目光。他偷偷地瞄了一眼Mary，Mary正在一旁向Modesty嘱咐些什么，完全没有注意到他。他的小妹妹悄悄地朝他递了个眼神，小小的食指在裙子上划出一条弧线，那是只有他们知道的微笑的嘴。

Credence抬起手，状似整理领子，拇指在脖子上划了半圈，回给Modesty一个微笑。她看到了，在Mary说话时按捺着想要扬起来的嘴角，Credence的眼睛不自觉地移开，移到了那个始终注视着自己的男人身上。

那个男人伸出手指，在空气中划出一个微笑。

被注视的感觉突然扫了过来，Credence猛地回过头，Mary拍了拍Modesty的肩膀，却用眼神冰冷地警告着他。Credence立刻看向了地上，发凉的手重新搭上琴键，心跳在恐惧中加快，深知自己躲不过又一次惩罚了。

Mary站在孩子们面前，黑裙子干瘪而肃穆，身着暗色的她看起来死气沉沉的。Credence开始弹奏，清亮的童声在空旷的教堂里扬起来，破开鸦雀无声的安静，和Credence耳中坟茔般的死寂。他喜欢听她们唱歌，年幼的使者们在这一方木台子上歌颂上帝，用歌声建起一座高塔，把光和希望撒向人间。

可他知道这是假的。没有什么上帝，也没有什么光。他的生命是一片沙漠，它是死去的汪洋。

 

他们赶在面包店打烊前去买降价面包，Modesty喜欢吃的巧克力面包只剩下最后一个，它显然在烤箱里经历了一场灾难，巧克力酱流了出来，在面包表面结成一块丑陋的疤。直到他们能在玻璃橱窗里看到它时都没有人想买它；但就在一转眼的工夫里，那个托盘空了，纸上留下一片油渍。Modesty有些难过，Credence给她拿了两块曲奇，希望她能开心一点。

Credence在跟着Mary去结账的时候被一个人撞了一下，他踉跄了两步，连人带托盘撞在了一旁的展柜上，木头支架传来一声哀叫。黑色的大衣消失在他的视线里，熟悉感忽然抽空了他的理智，Credence像被针扎了一样跳起来，不受控制地追出店外，那个人却早已消失在了街上的人流里。太多人穿着黑色大衣，他找不到他了。

“Credence，”Mary警告性的声音在Credence的耳边炸开，Credence浑身一抖，心凉了下来。

“抱歉……抱歉，对不起，我很抱歉——”他不敢直视Mary的眼睛，字音卡在喉咙里吐不出来。他突然意识到Mary不喜欢他这样说话，立刻轻咳一声，鼓足了勇气，出口的声音仍然轻如蚊蚋：“……我很抱歉。”

“你今天为什么一直在走神？”Mary端着一只托盘，她像一根标杆一样站在门口，Credence在她带来的压力面前愈发地无法抬头。他习惯性地微弓着背，前些天的旧伤又开始隐隐作痛，他不敢做什么，直到Mary命令道：“进来。”

Modesty担忧地望着他，Credence看着地面，默不作声地跟在Mary身后。他的手在递出托盘后垂下，Credence抓住自己的大衣，却察觉到口袋里多了什么东西。

Mary在付账，Credence悄悄地侧过身子，把那个东西从口袋里掏出来一个角。那是一只透着油渍的纸包。

 

他们在夜幕降临时到了家，Mary关上房门，Credence把皮带交给她。

一切都是熟悉的，Credence在听到皮带的破空声时这样想。一切都周而复始，没有新意。他在挨到打之前就条件反射地瑟缩了一下，皮带一下子抽到他的背上，火辣辣地疼。Credence咬紧牙关，呼出的气有千钧重，两手扣着硌在胸下的凳子，指节因太过用力而发白。他的肋骨在凳子上撞得生疼，Credence的腹部抽紧，胸口剧烈地起伏，眼眶发烫，抽泣声终于断断续续地溢了出来。每次都这么疼，他得不到半点怜悯。

Mary走了，他的皮带被扔在地上，在金属扣落地的声响之后，空气归于一片死寂。Credence僵硬地侧过身子，倒在凳子旁边。深秋的凉风从关不严的窗户里透进来，地板冷得像冰，他赤裸的上身贴着它，冻得起了一阵又一阵的鸡皮疙瘩。

他在觉得自己就要生病时爬起来，小心地穿好衣服，衣料摩擦到鞭痕，让他疼得咬紧了牙关。他还是感到冷，他的大衣摊在一旁，Credence慢慢地穿上它，不敢让它碰到自己的背，又忽然想起了口袋里的东西。

他掏出那个纸包，却发现那个纸包下面还有一个纸包。第一个纸包里是那只饱受苦难的巧克力面包，第二个纸包裹着一块烤苹果蛋糕。它在面包店里卖得很好，总是一出炉就被购买一空，他们从来没在快要打烊时看到过它。它已经有点变形了，切出来的尖头被磨圆，细碎的蛋糕屑掉在纸包里。

Credence捧着那块蛋糕，记忆发了疯地往回溯，掘地三尺地挖出了那个男人在他的脑海里留下的所有画面。他知道是他，他不知道为什么，但有一种直觉坚定不移，它告诉他就是那个男人做了这件事。他每天来看他弹琴，他会在唱诗班一曲终了后鼓掌，可他的目光从不投向别处，他只看着Credence，他的掌声只指向唯一的方向。

Credence觉得自己着了魔，他以前从未见过那个男人，没有来头的熟悉感却总让他怀疑自己的脑子，他不认得他，但他记得他。

他舍不得一口气吃完这块蛋糕，犹豫再三后，他把它藏到了衣柜里。他只拈了一点蛋糕屑出来，甜味在他的舌尖化开。

Credence的生活不再千篇一律了，他得到了他本不可能得到的蛋糕。

 

Credence以为那个男人每天都来教堂，虔诚的信徒，他们遍布在每一个年代的每一个角落。直到他在不用去弹琴的那天从教堂门口路过，急匆匆地往里面投去一瞥，最后一条长凳上空无一人。他不在。只要Credence不在，他就不在。连Credence自己都不知道自己不会去的那天，他也不在。那个男人好像比Credence更清楚他自己的生命里会发生什么。

Credence把巧克力面包偷偷地给了Modesty，然后一点点地吃着那块蛋糕，每天只吃一小口，直到它马上就要坏了，他才不甘愿地把它吃完。这个分量的甜食带给他的幸福感太过头了，Credence仔细地舔着自己的手指，小心翼翼地把油纸叠好，塞进自己的口袋里。他不能把它丢在家里的垃圾桶里，Mary会发现所有不对劲的事情。他本想在出去时随便找个地方扔掉，但鬼使神差地，那张油纸一直呆在他的口袋里。他不想丢掉它，好像记忆里的甜味会随它而去似的。

男人又来看Credence弹琴了，他像每一次一样到得比Credence早，在他的老位置上端正地坐着。Mary这些天卧病在床，一位修女替了她的工作，Credence喜欢她，因为她对他说话的语气总是很温和。Credence穿着一尘不变的白衬衫和黑马甲，冰凉的十指按在冰凉的琴键上，阳光透过彩绘玻璃洒在他身边，他正弹到A la Nanita Nana的独唱部分，小女孩的童声清越得不似在人间。

今天的练习结束后，女孩们三三两两地走了，Credence借口还想再弹一会儿琴，修女就替他把Modesty送回了家。他却没有继续弹下去，只是一直站在琴旁，装作它出了什么问题，反反复复地检查着。他害怕那个男人会径直离开，他无法掩饰自己的担忧，可又有一种笃定的安心感垫在这种担忧底下，让它变成了一缕轻风，淡得不足一提。

他的动作足够慢了，一阵脚步声由远及近，男人的靴跟每一下都重重地踏在Credence的心上，震得他耳膜发疼。“它什么问题都没有，”他终于听到了男人的声音，“你知道的。”

Credence停了手，慢慢地转过身。

他看清了那个男人的脸，熟悉感像一支穿破时间的箭，从过去破空而来，把他扎得血如泉涌。他迫不及待地盯着那个男人，他的眉眼、他的鼻子和嘴，他花白的双鬓，他在低头时总显得悲伤而怜悯的眼睛。Credence也感觉到了那种悲伤，这些情绪不请自来，好像他在很久之前就已经一遍又一遍地体验过了似的。

但Credence不认得他，他从未见过他。

“我见过你吗？”Credence急切地问道，他仍然拘谨而紧张，他不想主动和其他人说话，可这种陌生的熟悉感快把他逼疯了，他在意识到之前就已经问出了口。

那个男人不回答，只是继续走向他，他们之间的距离从不足一臂到不过一拳。Credence无法自控地发起抖来，却没有后退，他的目光在与男人的对视中颤栗着，而男人从头到脚都是平静的。他似乎是叹了一口气，轻轻地抚摸Credence的脸，把他揽进自己的怀里。

“你从未见过我，”男人在他的耳边低声说，手指陷进他的头发里，按压着他的后脑，“但我知道你所有的苦难。”

疼痛像闪电一样与这句话相伴而来，Credence的背上突然开始火烧火燎地痛，他的哽咽声卡在喉咙里，满是鞭痕的记忆啃咬着他的神经，他仿佛能在此刻听到皮带抽下来的声音，留下的伤不见血，他却疼得眼眶发烫。他在男人的怀里崩溃了，浑身抖如筛糠，眼泪止不住地溢出来，不明白自己怎么了，也不明白他为什么能在这个陌生人的怀里这样心安理得地流泪。

“我叫Percival Graves。”男人同他拉开了一些距离，Credence的头随着他收回手的动作往前靠了靠，他的手指彻底离开自己的脸的时候，Credence才抬起眼睛，如此清晰地感觉到那些热度从自己的皮肤上迅速蒸发，失落感像正在吸水的海绵，逐渐增加的重量让他的心里沉得发慌。他又迈出一步，几乎撞进了Graves的怀里，他生怕这个男人要离开，怕得说不出话来。

“你想吃蛋糕吗？”可Graves好像并没有要离开的打算，他一直看着Credence，问话的声音温和极了，“烤苹果蛋糕。”

 

Credence轻手轻脚地推开家门，门在他的身后合上后，他意识到有人在二楼。他抬起头，Mary站在栏杆旁，目光直直地穿透了他。Credence慢慢地走上楼梯，心脏惶恐地跳着，深怕自己看起来有哪里不对劲。他祈求他们之间不会有什么交流，而Mary在他擦过自己身边时叫住了他：“Credence。”

Credence停下了，眼睛看着地上，紧张得开始反胃。Mary耸了耸鼻翼，问道：“你去面包店了？”

“我很抱歉，母亲，”Credence轻声说，不敢抬起眼睛，害怕Mary发现他的慌乱，撒谎比他想象的要容易一些，却也足够让他胆战心惊了。“我想吃蛋糕，就去看了一眼……我没有买任何东西，母亲。”

他的尾音颤悠悠地消失在空气里，Mary没有立刻说话。Credence在一片死寂中等待着，Mary因感冒而沉了些的呼吸声在他的耳朵里逐渐放大，最终变成一阵铺天盖地的巨响。在他无法忍受这震耳欲聋的轰鸣声之前，Mary把重心移到另一只脚上，终于开了口：“听说你留在那里练琴，但A la Nanita Nana不是一首很难的曲子，你又已经弹了好些天了，实在没什么需要苦练的，不是吗？”

轰鸣声消失了。Credence重新找回自己的声音，它陌生得像是从另一个世界传来，因意识到自己能应付这个问题而显得不自然地平静：“您说得对，母亲。我只是觉得……这样很令我心安。那里只有我一人。”

扑通，扑通。Credence恨不能用手掐住自己的心脏，它跳得那么快，马上就要被它自己撕裂了。他仍然低着头，像他平时那样，Mary接受了这个解释，从鼻子里“嗯”了一声，用外衣裹着自己，离开了楼梯口。

Credence立刻冲进自己的房间，尽量轻地关上门，然后紧紧地贴在门板上，睁大了眼睛，像将要溺死时突然浮出了水面般拼命地呼吸。他把那条围巾从马甲和衬衫之间抽出来，它被自己的体温捂得发烫。Graves在分别前把这条围巾围在了他的脖子上，摸了摸他被风吹得冰凉的脸，告诉他下次再见。但他不能让Mary看到它，思前想后，终于还是觉得塞在衣服之间最安全。

他打开衣柜，掀开自己少得可怜的衣服，把围巾折了四次，压在了最底部。他正要直起身来，身后的房门就被敲了敲：“Credence？”

Credence猛地合上衣柜，却还是被Mary看到了。Mary皱起眉，明知故问地放慢了语速，给出一种无形的压力：“你在干什么，Credence？”

“把——把衣服放进去。”Credence结结巴巴地说道，他的心里警铃大作，心脏跳得发疼，这次他失败了，直觉这样告诉他。Mary缓慢地，从头到脚地把他打量了一遍，轻飘飘地说道：“可你身上一件衣服都没少。”

这次他失败了，没有人会来救他。Mary径直朝衣柜走来，Credence像着了魔似的，脚跟在衣柜前怎么都不肯挪开，Mary的动作里带着火气，一把推开了他。Credence垂下脑袋，两手发着抖解开皮带，他已经在大脑里听到了自己的哭声。

他看到Mary的脚在衣柜前停了一会儿，然后转向他。Credence绝望地抬起眼睛，她手里拿的却不是围巾，只是用两根手指捏着几粒细得几乎看不见的蛋糕屑。她看着Credence，淡淡地问道：“你说你没在面包店买任何东西？”

他无法解释。

 

Credence勉强挺着抽疼的脊背，他的伤痕顶在衬衫上，痛感烫得灼人，而他的手冷得像冰。他在弹琴时寻找Graves的身影，他像往常那样坐在最后一排，用手指向他划出一个微笑。Graves恰好跟他分享着同样的童年暗号，这个巧合的几率小得不像是巧合，更像是命运的玩笑。

他弹错了一个音，它迅速地在A la Nanita Nana的旋律中滑过。这首为圣诞节而作的歌，它的调子轻快而令人难受。Credence的心下一凉，Mary的目光锋利地瞥了过来。Credence努力把精力集中到琴键上，上帝却像是在故意捉弄他，他接二连三地弹错了好几个音，直到Mary猛地一握拳，收住了孩子们的歌声，朝他走过来。她的高跟鞋硬而响地踏在地上。

“你今天是不是状态不好？”她在外人面前像一个好母亲一样温声问道，Credence立刻有了一种冰凉的反胃感，“你需要去外面放松一下心情吗？”

这句话和“马上滚出去”没什么区别。Credence露出小心翼翼而感激的眼神，轻声道过谢，又向其他人道了歉，在她们担心的注视下走出了侧门。Graves站起身，向看向自己的Mary遥遥地递出一个微笑，在重新响起的歌声中离开了。

Credence走到教堂后的梧桐树下。他不知所措地按压着自己的双手，呆呆地看着空气里的某个地方，他好看的十指痛苦地绞在一起，叫人于心不忍。Graves轻轻地握住它们，把他的手指一根根地分开，Credence想把它们握成拳，却又不想用力地反抗Graves的动作，他的手在Graves的手里颤抖着。

“Credence，”Graves又在叹息，他展开Credence的手，这双属于音乐家的手上伤痕累累。“发生什么了？”他问道，手指拂过那些鞭痕，它们在他的手下寸寸愈合。Credence垂着头，声音细如蚊蚋：“她在我的衣柜里发现了蛋糕屑。”

他没想到Graves露出了抱歉的神色，他的先生专注地望着他，抚摸着他的脸，低声说道：“对不起。”他真的对此感到愧疚，Credence抬起头，迎面撞上了他悲伤而怜悯的眼睛，心里一时惶恐得漏开一个大洞，有什么东西从里面倾泻而下。

“这是我的错，Graves先生，”Credence嗫嚅道，他伸展了一下手指，疼痛消失了，只剩下背上的仍在燃烧。“我应该再好好检查一次的……我本能够不让她发现的。”

他的视线落在Graves的脸上，突然意识到自己想要他的拥抱，这个欲望如此强烈，以至于它清晰地印在了他的眼前，而不是像其他念想一样在他的脑海里转瞬即逝。但他不确定自己能不能提出这个要求，他不断地犹豫，最终还是生出了自卑和后退的冲动。可Graves抱住了他，Graves似乎总是知道他在想什么。

“你从未做错什么，Credence。”他们之间的距离太近了，Graves的吐息拂过了他的耳廓，Credence为此瑟缩着，却不是因为恐惧，而是因为他发现自己还需要更多。他还需要更近的、更亲密的、更用力的接触，这些来自Graves的给予感觉那么好、那么自然，好像他从出生起便是它们的接受者。他被自己结结实实地吓了一大跳。他无理取闹的欲求活像个无底洞。

Credence不敢问出口，他害怕答案。Graves不是为了信仰而来的，他甚至不是为了听合唱而来的，他从不多看那些唱歌如天籁的小女孩哪怕一眼，他只为Credence而鼓掌。他为了Credence而走进这间教堂，而Credence不敢问为什么，因为他想不出这背后的原因。

Credence痛苦地眯起眼睛，拼命地把其他想法塞进脑海里，想挥退这些让他发疯的念头。他终于想起了什么，费力地把围巾从衣服之间抽出来，这个动作把他的脊背摩擦得生疼：“这个还给您，Graves先生。谢谢您借我围巾……”

“留着它，”Graves说，他没有加重语气，却没来由地不容置疑，“天气还会越来越冷的。”

Credence知道自己无法拒绝了。他的心里泛起一些吃烤苹果蛋糕时的甜的泡沫，它们填满了他心中所有的空洞。他低下头，看着这条围巾，织物阻隔了记忆里的疼痛和冬天的风。火炉不及它温暖。

 

时间滑入了十二月下旬，街上的圣诞气氛已浓厚了一段时日，天空里时而飘雪，Credence在一片惨白里裹着大衣匆匆走过。 

Mary叫他去买一些东西，他为此耽误了练习的时间。Credence在快到教堂的时候更加加紧了脚步，A la Nanita Nana的调子隐隐约约地飘出来，Credence走了侧门，Graves却不在他的老位置上。Credence难以填补自己心里的失落，他尽量轻而快地坐到琴凳上，感到一种无法言说的心慌。他预感到有些事情要发生了，他不知道那是什么，却有一种年代久远的熟悉感，他曾在什么时候也有过这种预感，这一切似乎都发生过，或许是在梦里。

Credence频繁地用眼角余光扫视着最后一排的长椅，而Graves始终没有出现。在他们快要结束练习的时候，Graves终于从侧门走了进来，Credence的目光和他的猛地撞在一起，他用食指比划了一个微笑。

Credence的焦躁缓和了下来，又突然被某种强烈的冲动震得头脑发晕。他的慌张让他心烦意乱，他迫切地需要和Graves说话，他需要那双温暖而干燥的手，他需要他的安抚，可他们之间隔着整个世界。

Mary注意到了他频频扫去的眼神，她清咳一声，警告Credence把注意力放在练习上。Graves在那里坐下了，Credence无法克制地想去看他，他疯狂地想念他。这真荒谬，他们不过几天不见。简短的曲子被无限地拉长，Credence仿佛弹了几个世纪，才等到Mary握住拳头，孩子们跟着她的动作收住了最后一个音。

他们陆陆续续地离开时，Mary只让他们先走。Credence看到她走向Graves，脸上带着一尘不变的冰冷和戒备。Credence急忙躲到侧门后面，他隐约能看到他们的身影，但听不清他们的交谈声。他从侧门溜到正门，他们的声音却像是死在了教堂里似的，风从里面钻出来，可它带不出他们的半句话。

Mary不消一会儿就从侧门走了，Credence按捺了好一会儿，确认她听不到教堂里的动静了，才急匆匆地跑进正门。他跑得太急了，几乎迎面撞在了Graves身上，年长的男人一把扶住他，Credence在离他极近的地方停下，惊魂未定。

“被她拦下的是我，你却这样慌张。”Graves似笑非笑地说道，他拍了拍Credence的脸，似乎深知他渴求一个拥抱，便把他拉进自己的怀里，一手按着他的后脑勺，一面轻轻地抚摸他，一面将自己的头抵上他的。

“她说这里不欢迎巫师，她很早就留意到了我，”Graves轻声说道，嘴唇贴在Credence的耳边，吐息在说话间勾出Credence一阵又一阵的颤栗，“而我会把你带入歧途。”

“您没有，您甚至不跟我谈与魔法有关的东西，您只是给了我温暖，”Credence快而轻地说道，他挨着Graves的头，刚才的焦虑和不安被Graves的温度压了下去，沉进水底。他闭上眼睛，喃喃道：“而她从未给我。”

“你是特殊的。”Graves说。Credence的眼皮颤了颤，这句话耳熟得让他对自己的记忆起了疑心，他怀疑自己有过这个鲜明而真实的梦，在知道Graves的名字之前，或是在那之后。这个男人如此频繁地出现在他不甘睡下的大脑里，拥抱他，给他希望。

Credence的眼睛睁开一线，最后在Graves的怀里靠了一会儿，好像等他开口这份温暖就会消弭殆尽似的。他的嘴唇颤抖着，终于鼓起勇气问道：“为什么？”

而Graves没有回答他。

 

Credence清醒过来时，他缩在角落里，浑身发抖，冷得像所有血管都结了冰。所有人都看着他，他们惊恐的眼神刺痛了Credence，人们远远地站着，在他身边形成了一个空荡荡的半圆。没有人敢靠近他。Credence比他们更惊恐，他挣扎着想站起来，却在人群里激起了一阵新的恐慌，有人在拼命后退的时候踩到了别人，差点一屁股坐到地上。

Credence茫然地四下环顾，外面下雪了，他记得今天是圣诞节，他本该去教堂弹琴的。他看着自己的手，上面带着些泥污，他把它们翻过来，骨节上沾着血，这些痕迹激不起他的半点回忆，他的大脑里一片空白。

然后他看到他的小妹妹躺在不远处，瞪圆的眼睛再也闭不上，白裙子被染红了，皮鞋浸在血泊里。

 

Graves听到了默然者的声音，他甚至感受得到他的痛苦，还有他在烧得通红后徒剩一堆灰的绝望。他借口分头行动，在路上离开了同事们，只朝一个地方跑去。他的心脏再一次剧烈地跳动起来，他已经很久不曾感觉到这种生命的力度了。Graves的鞋踏进尘土里，他的双眼被复杂的情绪撑得发胀，他像重新活了过来，正要去赴一场能把这一切都终结的葬礼。

他在冲进废墟的时候放慢了脚步，天花板高高地悬在他的头顶上，Credence就在那上面，黑雾盘绕着断壁残垣，充满了死的气息。Graves慢慢地蹲下，把自己的魔杖放在门口，他扬起双手，走了进去。

“我是来帮你的，Credence。”Graves柔声哄道，“我知道你的所有苦难，我也能终结它们。”

Credence没有任何反应，空气中有些轻微的抽泣声，细小得让人以为那不过是幻听。Graves停在废墟中央，从破损的屋顶漏下的光洒在他身上，他像圣经中的牧羊人，神圣得刺痛了Credence的眼睛。他更深地缩进黑暗里，无声地哭号，心脏被无名的悲恸所攫紧，压抑得他难以呼吸。

“你是特殊的，你和所有人都不一样。”Graves张开怀抱，Credence下意识地看了进去，想起了他得到过的温暖和安心感。他体内的所有齿轮都停止了一瞬，而后渴望毫无预兆地喷发了出来。这里太冷了，他的记忆太冷了，他的手脚冷得像冰，寒冷就快把他杀死了。

若换做另一个人，任何一个人，Credence都不会下去。

他沿着断墙和裸露的骨架倾泻而下，Graves张着手臂，看着他破碎的男孩慢慢成形，虽然大半个身子仍然包裹在黑雾里，但他在走向自己。他的目光像是要死在自己的眼睛里，他的伤疤纵横交错，脸上满是泪痕。

“不是你杀了Modesty，”Graves抱住他，轻轻地说道，手掌拍着他的后脑和背，热度断断续续地温暖着他的心脏。“但真相总是过于残忍，Credence。”

“是谁杀了她？”Credence哑声问道，他的情绪失控了，他在这短短的十几分钟里流完了一生的眼泪。

“我。”

这像一场荒诞的梦。他前一秒还站在应许之地上，世界却在下一秒分崩离析。他堕入无边黑暗，太阳消失了，他在地狱和虚无之间飘荡。Graves依然安抚着他，连温柔的力道都没变过，Credence却浑身发僵，冷得像一具尸体。他的先生歪着脑袋，温和地说道：“她临死之前惊恐极了，她看着我，不知道我是谁，她嘶声求救，可没有人能救她。”

“为什么？” 

“你有什么资格知道原因呢？”Graves问他，“你不过是一个怪物而已。”

世界确确实实地静止了几秒钟，Graves听到一阵寥阔的死寂，好像过去和未来从未存在过，而现在也正在寸寸崩塌。他在这几秒里有了一种双脚离地的解脱感。他感到自己不曾这么轻过，光在他的眼里扩散开来，没有痛苦，也没有时间，宇宙灭亡了。

浓重的黑雾从Graves的胸口穿透出去，他又有了重量，狼狈地坠回世间。Graves的喉头一甜，吐出的血染红了他的白衬衣，淅淅沥沥地淋到地上。他来不及笑出来，来不及再说半个字，Credence撕心裂肺的咆哮声在这一方天空里盘旋，雪仍在下着，孩子们唱着A la Nanita Nana，它从另一间教堂里传来。

 

Percival Graves曾一百三十六次回到原点，当Credence还不认识他的时候。他给他温暖和安全感，让他一点点地抬起头来，不再被Mary绊住脚步，Graves让他相信他是特殊的，他能做到许多他以为自己做不到的事情。但时间过去得太久了，Graves几乎已不记得故事第一次发生时是什么样的景况，他是怎样爱上这个破碎的灵魂的，他忘了自己为什么动了心。

他起初只觉得这是一场过长的噩梦，可无论他用什么办法拖延时间、无论他怎样试图改变事情的发展方向，Credence都会死去。他一次又一次地倒下，Graves被迫看着他的尸体，世界再次被重置。他被迫重新认识Credence，慢慢地建立起两人之间的爱与信任，让他开始渴望温暖、抱有希望，但一切终将发生。Graves的痛苦超过了他能感受到的界限。他做尽了所有尝试，想打破这个轮回，让他们归于一片虚无，或回到一切都还未开始的地方。

打破轮回的既定结局就能打破轮回，死的应当是Graves。命运不接受Graves的自杀，Credence却总是做不到，哪怕Graves握着他的手逼他握紧刀，把自己往刀尖上撞，Credence都会发了疯地挣脱开来，不愿掐灭自己唯一的光。

可是，Graves总在想，如果他能再冷酷一些，再把Credence逼得狠一些，也许这一切早就结束了。他无法忍受又一次新的开始，又看着Credence因为从轮回里带出的直觉而无条件地信任自己，爱上自己，万劫不复。

这一切早该结束了。他早该把这一切结束的。

在Graves的第一百三十七次尝试中，Credence的苦难终结了。

他自己的也是。

END


End file.
